The LEGO Batman Movie Trivia
Trivia about The LEGO Batman Movie. *Actor Billy Dee Williams from 1989 Tim Burton Blockbuster Batman who portrayed Distract Attorney Harvey Dent, finally get his chance to play the duality role of the character of Two-Face as he will be providing the voice in this film. *Morgan Freeman, who appeared in the Dark Knight trilogy and The Lego Movie, said that "The Lego Movie's" "Batman" is his favorite incarnation of the character. *Ralph Fiennes is the third Academy Award-nominated British actor to play the character Alfred Pennyworth. The others are Michael Caine in the Dark Knight trilogy and Jeremy Irons in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *The Joker appearance is similar to his appearance from The Batman as he looks more feral with sharp teeth and wears long clothing. *The films feature many villains from Batman's Rogues Gallery such as, but not limited to, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, The Riddler, Two-Face, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, The Penguin and Clayface. *With the release of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, this marks the first time in over twenty years that two theatrical Batman films have been released in two consecutive years. The last time this happened was with Batman Returns and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *The trailers for the film feature different variants of the Bat Suit. One of these variants is labeled "2011 Comic-Con Exclusive". This suit is a mini-figure that was given out in raffles at New York Comic-Con and San Diego Comic-Con in 2011 to coincide with Lego re-launching the Superheroes theme. The mini-figure is based off of Christian Bale's suit from The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. Another recognizable suit that's visible is Terry McGinnis's suit from the animated cartoon Batman Beyond. *In the teaser trailer, Alfred Pennyworth refers to Batman going through "similar phases" in 2016, 2012, 2008, 2005, 1997, 1995, 1992, 1989, and a "weird one" in 1966. This is a clear reference to every year in which a major Batman film was released. The films in question are respectively, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Dark Knight Rises, The Dark Knight, Batman Begins, Batman & Robin, Batman Forever, Batman Returns, Batman and Batman. *This incarnation of Robin bears a striking resemblance to Carrie Kelley's Robin from Batman: The Dark Knight Returns graphic novel. *Eddie Izzard voiced Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter franchise as a cameo. Either coincidentally or not, Ralph Fiennes, who portrays Alfred in this movie, is most known for playing Voldemort. *Will Arnett and Michael Cera previously appeared together in Arrested Development. *This is Rosario Dawson's fourth DC animated movie. She voiced for Wonder Woman, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis and Justice League vs. Teen Titans. *Batman's crazy laugh is actually voiced by the director, Chris McKay. It was originally a placeholder before Will Arnett's laugh was to be put in, but never ended up being changed. *While most of the villains are based on their comic book appearances, some resemble their live action movie counterparts. The Penguin resembles Danny DeVito from Batman Returns, Poison Ivy resembles Uma Thurman from Batman & Robin, Catwoman resembles Halle Berry from Catwoman, Bane wears a brown and white parka, a staple of Tom Hardy's portrayal in The Dark Knight Rises and Two Face resembles Billy Dee Williams from Batman (1989), as well as being voiced by him. *This is Conan O'Brien's second animated Batman film he has voiced for. The first was Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2. *The film will include appearances not only Batman's "rogues gallery" of recognizable villains, but also many lesser-known faces like Orca, Dr. Phosphorus, and the Mutant Leader from The Dark Knight Returns. Also visible in trailers are some of the most obscure and campy enemies Batman has ever faced, including The Eraser (a pencil-themed villain) The Polka Dot Man, Crazy Quilt, Kite Man and King Tut, a pharaoh villain from the 1966 Batman TV series. *In this incarnation, Batgirl/Barbara Gordon is Batman/Bruce Wayne's love interest and not Catwoman/Selina Kyle. *Spin-off of The Lego Movie. *This incarnation of Robin is Dick Grayson. He is very optimistic and wears big glasses. *French footballer Antoine Griezmann lent his voice to Superman for the French version. *The forth animated Batman film to be released in theaters after Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders and Batman: The Killing Joke. *In early casting, Guillermo del Toro & Steve Buscemi were the front runners for voicing Bane and The Joker, respectively. *This is director Chris McKay's first theatrically released movie. *Michael Cera (Robin) and Jonah Hill (Green Lantern) both previously starred in Superbad and This is the End. *This incarnation of Barbara Gordon/Batgirl is African American. *At first, it was said that Mariah Carey's character was to be Commissioner Gordon, but was later revealed to be playing the Mayor of Gotham City. *Mindy Kaling was considered for the voice of Harley Quinn. *Ralph Fiennes is now the second or third actor to have played characters in both the Harry Potter and Batman universes. Gary Oldman played Commissioner Gordon in Batman Begins (2005) and its sequels. Jeremy Irons, who played Alfred, also played Snape in Comic Relief 2003: The Big Hair Do. *At one point, Trey Parker was said to voice the Riddler. *The Flash appeared in The Lego Movie, but had no lines. Here, however, he does. His voice actor is Adam DeVine. *Michael Cera and Zach Galifianakis also both starred in Youth in Revolt. *This is Zach Galifianakis' second animated movie. His first was Puss in Boots. *Ralph Fiennes shares the role of Alfred with Jeremy Irons. Irons also played Sir Robert Dudley in Elizabeth I, a role played in Elizabeth by Ralph's younger brother, Joseph Fiennes. *The film was released the same year as Justice League, which Ben Affleck stars as Batman/Bruce Wayne. Ben Affleck previously played Batman in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Suicide Squad. *The second animated film featuring Riki Lindhome and Kate Micucci of the comedy band Garfunkel and Oates. The first being The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. *Released on the 43rd birthday of Elizabeth Banks, who appeared in The Lego Movie. *Alfred uses the Batman costume from the 1966's TV series to stop the destruction of Gotham City. *The Super Friends members Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, The Wonder Twins, Dyno Mutt, El Dorado and Samurai will make an appearance in the film. *In the trailers Barbara wears a purple button shirt, the purple is a reference to the color of the bat suit she will wear later in the films events. *One of the villains the Joker allies himself with in the Phantom Zone is Harry Potter's nemesis Lord Voldemort, previously portrayed on screen by Ralph Fiennes (who voices Alfred in this film). *The Daleks are not actually voiced by the official voice, Nicholas Briggs, and three variants on their voice can be heard - two lifted straight from Doctor Who, one American accented Dalek without ring modulation and one British Dalek that sounds more modulated. Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Trivia